


Restraint

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Plugs, Tails, Toys, Whips, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: “And while I’m wearing them, I’ll let you tell me what to do… Exactly what you want me to do to you or for you… I know you like that thing I do with my tongue, you could order me to do it anytime. Doesn’t that sound like something you’d like?”





	

                Holidays were the worst.

     Time spent with family, time spent buying gifts, time spent wrapping gifts, time spent working out a budget to pay for the gifts you obviously bought on credit. None of it was appealing, nor were the often belligerent crowds. Izaya turned up his nose to these things, usually choosing to stay indoors and eat chicken by himself. During the holidays, he seldom stepped foot outside to mingle with people as he usually would.

     As a child, Izaya’s parents were rarely around. He often spent his Christmas with his grandparents and baby sisters, not that the holidays meant much to him then either. Izaya never complained about his parent’s absence and would happily field a single phone call from them as they to made sure the package of gifts they had sent from America, arrived. Izaya’s sisters were in his charge even during the holidays. While talking to his parents, one of the twins would usually be squirming in his arms, fussy as he tried to feed them. His parents would tell him they were happy to hear everything was going alright, that they would call again soon, but that call would take months to come through. Izaya didn’t consider himself bitter about his past or the way he was raised. He took care of himself and his sisters from a young age while his parents worked hard to support them. He rather enjoyed the independence. That wasn’t something to be bitter about right?  
Despite being adamant he felt no grief about his childhood, Izaya still hated the holidays.

 

     This year was no exception. It was already Christmas eve, and although Izaya was slouched in his chair staring at a random video on his computer, he couldn’t help glancing at his phone. Would his parents even bother calling this year? Their calls had slowly stopped coming following his sisters admission of his ‘less than savory’ work, but they did send texts occasionally. It wasn’t as though Izaya would be distraught if they didn’t call, he was old enough now that he didn’t need his parents around constantly, he didn’t need their annual calls either. But Izaya was reminded of his childhood, feeling like he was forgotten while they lived their busy lives halfway across the world. Would they call the twins? Would the twins call him? He wouldn’t pick up if they did, but sometimes he liked to hear his phone ring with something other than work… Even if his sisters were the most annoying people he had ever met.

Humming to himself as the video begins to autoplay the next one, he notices his phone screen light up, beeping quietly with a text message.

 

From: Shizu-chan

To: Orihara Izaya

_‘Come over.’_

 

Izaya thumbed across his keyboard, his expression blank of emotion as he replies.

_‘It’s Christmas Eve. Don’t tell me Shizu-chan is all alone HAHA’_

Staring idly at the message screen, the video on his computer plays quietly in the background, no longer interesting enough to have his attention. Izaya had been so busy with work lately that he hadn’t personally interacted with many people. Maybe taunting Shizuo was a bit much, but it felt right considering their relationship.

     A few months ago, Shizuo and Izaya had met on the sidewalk. It was a warm night, humid, and the streets shone with remnants of a recent rain. Both of them had tensed immediately upon seeing the other, but the light brush of red across their faces spoke volumes of their ability to fight as they normally would.  
Drunk, Izaya pulled his knife, threatening an equally drunk Shizuo who simply wobbled in place. He didn’t feel particularly threatened by the fifty pound flea, that and Izaya seemed to be having trouble keeping his own balance.  
Words were exchanged rather than fists, Izaya’s knife returned to his pocket and the two of them disappeared into the night together. It was a cliché only Erika would tell, but at least if anybody had seen them, nobody would’ve believed it.

Yet, that one meeting had led to them becoming bedroom acquaintances. Although they would still fight upon encountering each other in public, they would also make impulsive arrangements via text message for some late night action.

Tonight seemed to be no exception.

From: Shizu-chan

To: Orihara Izaya

_‘Don’t start. I want to try something new so come over. Bring a change of clothes.’_

 

Raising an eyebrow, a corner of Izaya’s mouth lifts.

_‘Oh? Has my vanilla Shizu seen something in a porn he liked?’_

_‘Shut up. Just come over’_

If someone had looked at Izaya, they may have been creeped out by the expression on his face. His eyebrows were knitted down as he pondered what ‘thing’ Shizuo wanted to try, but a corner of his mouth was lifted, giving him a rather unsettling expression.  
Shutting his computer down, Izaya pushed out of his chair before heading upstairs.

He showered as usual, before gathering a change of clothes as well as a few hygienic items just incase he ended up staying the night. After he ensured he had all that he needed, he set his work phones to forward to his voicemail, only the Awakusu-Kai had his personal number and Izaya knew better than to ignore their calls for long.  
Locking up his apartment, he zipped his coat up before heading out to Shizuo’s shabby apartment with nothing but a black bag lightly tapping his thigh with each step.

 

Shizuo’s apartment was exactly what Izaya had expected the first time he laid his eyes on it. When he first came over, he had doubled over, making a joke about how Shizuo only lived a few steps up from Mikado. At the time, Shizuo had controlled his anger well enough considering Izaya’s fancy apartment had been bought and paid for using blood money as he called it, Shizuo at least funded his living arrangements through honest work. The laughter from Izaya stopped quickly enough as the two went inside. Izaya didn’t emerge again from the building until a few hours later, a bit of a spring in his step this time.

 

It took Izaya two flights of stairs to get to Shizuo’s floor. He passed various apartments on his way up, only hearing signs of life from one or two of them. Many of the current tenants seemed to be gone, probably to a family member's house to celebrate the holiday, or perhaps off with a loved one as Christmas was usually spent. Curtains were drawn and lights were left off. The vacancy of the area combined with the icy wind; made the place feel a bit eerie and off-putting, but Izaya showed no hint of hesitation or discomfort on his face.

With the holidays and Izaya’s sour attitude towards grand celebrations, he hadn’t gone out much and mingled as he normally would. Coming out tonight, even if it was only for some rendezvous, was still somehow exciting. Shizuo wasn’t the sort of person Izaya would normally be excited about interacting with, so he thought to himself that maybe he was just more pent up than he realized.

Upon finally reaching Shizuo’s apartment, he raised his hand, knocking as a cold wind rustled his hair. Izaya enjoyed most seasons, but winter was best enjoyed from inside a warm building.  
Fortunately for Izaya, Shizuo didn’t make him wait too long before opening up the door for him. A golden light cast a long ray across the previously dark walk-way, Shizuo’s body blocking the entrance for only a moment before he stepped aside to allow Izaya inside.

Giving Shizuo a side smile, Izaya stepped inside before fully looking over Shizuo who was dressed casually in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He had seen Shizuo completely, and Shizuo had seen him completely, but the sight of him in casual clothes always seemed to catch him slightly off guard. Forcing himself to look away after a second, Izaya slipped his shoes off before stepping up onto the wooden floor of the hallway.

“Your text carries the same weight as the late night ‘are you awake’ text you know.” Izaya commented airily, his expression almost appearing bored as he walked further into Shizuo’s apartment, stopping at the end of the hallway to look back at Shizuo.

“What are you talking about? I knew you were awake.”

“Never-mind, so what is it? What do you want to try?”

 

Shizuo reddened a bit, shifting for a moment before walking directly to his living room, taking a seat on the small couch across the room. His living room was incredibly small, it almost seemed unusually small for the size of his apartment. Though Shizuo’s apartment wasn’t that large. The unusually tiny living room was outfitted with a couch, a tiny coffee table with duct tape wrapped around one leg, and a TV. The TV was on, but it played so quietly it failed to disturb their conversation or catch their attention.

“You don’t wanna sit down and relax before we get to that…?” Shizuo was acting strange. On a normal day, as soon as Izaya walked through the door Shizuo would be touching him, pulling at his clothes, handling him so roughly and arousing Izaya to the core.

Today, however….

“Eh? Only if you’re making room for me to stay the night. I like coffee in the morning, black.”

Shizuo’s eyebrows twitch, but he shifts his gaze to the wrestling match playing on TV. The longer Shizuo put off telling him, the more unnerving it felt. Shizuo was always so vanilla in the bedroom. Aside from handling Izaya roughly, the most outrageous thing he had ever done was sucking Izaya’s dick… once. So what did he want to do that he was too embarrassed to admit? Did he buy some handcuffs?

 

“Shizu-chan….” Izaya presses, frowning as he turns his gaze onto Shizuo.

 

“It’s Christmas Eve you know…” Shizuo begins, his face becoming progressively more and more red as he speaks.

“Couples usually…. spend time together… on Christmas…”

Izaya’s expression had been blank for most of the day. His eyebrows would curve with boredom here and there, but otherwise he appeared to be very uninterested in everything around him. Shizuo’s comment though had Izaya pausing, his eyes widening very briefly before he quickly gets his expression under control again.

“Eh… couples? Are you suggesting that _we’re_ a couple?” He asks, a teasing tone in his voice as his lips curl with that trademark smirk Shizuo hated so much.

Shizuo slide a hand through his hair, brushing back blonde locks without a word. Izaya had only meant to tease Shizuo, and he assumed that his teasing would be met with predictable annoyance. But Shizuo didn’t immediately say anything, nor did any annoyance display on his face or in his posture. Frowning, Izaya watches him for a moment before looking to the TV.

What if Shizuo did see them as a couple? He should destroy that idea right? Taunt him until his anger explodes, let the beast chase him down the block until he returned to the comfort of his own home… Somehow, the idea of being Shizuo’s ‘partner’ made Izaya uncomfortable. It wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy the nights they had on a physical level, but being involved like that strictly went against the way he lived. Izaya was afraid to care too much about something as fickle as a human being, something that could leave at the drop of a dime.  
  
Izaya pulled his black bag onto his lap, smiling to himself as he opened it up. He would just divert their plans for the night to avoid becoming the partner Shizuo wanted.  
“I figured you wouldn’t have anything too extreme planned for tonight, so I went ahead and brought a few things.”  
  
“Eh? What sort of extreme things did you want?”  
  
Unzipping the body of his bag, Izaya pulled out a few things he had ordered online over the past few months. Despite maintaining a set distance from everyone around him, Izaya wasn’t immune to having his own specific interests. This new way of handling Shizuo had prompted Izaya to purchase a few things within his interests. This was his opportunity to explore, and he knew it might be his only chance.  
  
From the bag, Izaya pulled out a multi-tail whip. The handle was faux leather, but the tails of the whip were tiny chain links. Setting that on the space between the two of them, Izaya reached in again, pulling out a bottle of clear lube, and another bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Shizuo picked up the whip as Izaya kept pulling out more things, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
“What is all of this…” He mumbled to himself, examining the whip and all of its tails.  
  
Izaya’s bag wasn’t empty yet though. Hidden between and beneath his clothes, were more things he had been hiding in his room.  
A glass plug with a black tail attached to it, a ring gag with leather straps which were cracked from him trying it on a few times, a collar with metal tags clinking together, black bondage tape, and a thin vibrator curved to pay special mind to the prostate.  
Shizuo’s eyes looked over everything Izaya had pulled out. Izaya could tell he was having a hard time comprehending the sort of lewd items Izaya had brought with him this time. Prior to this, they always had sex the old fashioned way and never brought anything new or adventurous into the bedroom.

 

Izaya always felt his interests were _specific_ though, not something easily swallowed by a person such as Shizuo.  
  
The apartment was now silent aside from the low volume of the TV. The glare from it caused flashes of light to splash across Shizuo’s face as he picked up various items Izaya had set between them, examining them with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Some of these things Shizuo must’ve seen in a porn, but other items…  
  
“Do you see anything you like?” Izaya asked after a few silent minutes.  
  
“How do I know if I like it?” Shizuo hesitated in response, turning over the ring gag in his hand as he inspected it.  
  
“Does any of it interest you?”  
  
“I don’t know what a lot of this is.”  
  
Izaya didn’t really want to explain. Although he wasn’t particularly embarrassed, it was more personal than he was used to sharing with other people. When you keep everyone around you at a set distance, you definitely don’t discuss your kinks or interests with them.  
  
“I brought them because you said you wanted to try something new. Are you interested in trying them?”  
  
Picking up the plug this time, Shizuo ran his hand down the length of the tail, eyeing the glass as he thought it over.  
  
“If you want to. This is something you like right?”  
  
Izaya didn’t respond or react immediately. Pausing, his eyes dropped to the tail in Shizuo’s hands before lowering to the ring gag, the whip, the lubes, the tape, and the toys. It was a little embarrassing when said aloud, but it wasn’t wrong. Would it be too much to admit that? Should he go into this claiming it’s supposed to appeal to Shizuo and his animal instincts?  
  
Weighing it over in his mind, Izaya decided to nod once. He didn’t want to risk Shizuo backing out, this might be his only opportunity to really explore. Besides, if Shizuo enjoyed himself, then there would surely be opportunity for more exploring in the future.  
  
“I’ll try it then if it’s something you’re interested in. You may have to… explain some of it to me though.”  
  
Izaya hadn’t expected to be this embarrassed, though he hid it well on his face. Picking up the items, he laid them out on the coffee table instead, gathering himself before beginning.  
  
“I was thinking we could test out some light pet play tonight. We won’t get too serious, I just want to see if it’s something we could do and enjoy.”  
  
“Pet play?” Shizuo questioned, already perplexed. Now finished laying all the items out, Izaya leaned back on the couch, trying to appear casual and composed.  
  
“It’s a type of kink, a fetish. It generally includes two people of any gender and one submissive one who acts as an animal… Sometimes the dominate is the animal though. That’s where the tail and the collar comes in… Since we’re only trying it out I didn’t buy anything too serious.”  
  
Shizuo looked down for a moment, and Izaya can almost see the conflict in his face. If Shizuo really was strictly vanilla, all of Izaya’s hopes for exploration would vanish.  
  
“An animal? You want to pretend to be an animal?”  
  
“You could too. I wouldn’t mind being the owner, I’ve explained already that I’m versatile…”  
  
Thinking to himself even more, Shizuo picked up the bondage tape.  
“So what would we do? You’d wear this tail… and the collar… and I feed you?”  
  
Pressing his lips together, Izaya tried to think of a better way to explain this.  
  
“I’ll wear the collar and the tail if you want me to.” Shifting himself over onto Shizuo’s lap, Izaya straddled his hips, leaning in to speak beside his ear.  
  
“And while I’m wearing them, I’ll let you tell me what to do… Exactly what you want me to do to you or for you… I know you like that thing I do with my tongue, you could order me to do it anytime. Doesn’t that sound like something you’d like?”  
  
To try and seal the deal, Izaya lightly nipped at Shizuo’s ear before pulling back, his eyes sweeping over the dark red face.  
  
“I… uh well...I guess I would… like that… How do we start?”  
  
“I’ll go into your room and get undressed, you meet me in there in five minutes.”  
  
“Okay…” Shizuo was still a little unsure of how to feel about this, but Izaya had been pretty convincing. Remaining seated on the couch, Shizuo stared at the TV as Izaya collected his things before vanishing down the hall and into his bedroom. It seemed nearly impossible for him to focus on the TV show, his eyes practically glazing over as the images flashed by. He wanted to go tackle Izaya onto his bed, he wanted to fuck him until he was desperately clinging to him. He wanted Izaya to look at him honestly and fully.

  
  
     Shizuo’s bedroom wasn’t any more impressive than the rest of his apartment. The floor had the same wood as the rest of the apartment, though part of it was covered by a brown rug. His bed sat in the corner of the room, a full size with white sheets and no comforter. Running alongside his bed was a window covered by drawn curtains, thick ones meant to keep out the light and cold. Feeling his hand up the wall, Izaya turned on the light switch, closing the door behind him before setting his things down on Shizuo’s bed.  
After unloading his bag again, he undressed. Folding up his clothes before setting them atop Shizuo’s dresser which was littered with empty cigarette boxes. Now that all of the basic things had been handled, he found himself looking over the things he had brought again. It was reasonable for him to be a little embarrassed, he had never done anything like this before despite how brazen he had behaved. Yet, with only a few minutes left to him Izaya had no choice but to grab the lube bottle. He needed to be ready quickly, how much time had he wasted staring at the toys?  
  
Taking a seat on the bed, Izaya scooted further back so that his legs are both on the bed. Leaning back on his elbow, he kept his knees propped up and spread, using one hand to pop the lid on the bottle before messily squeezing it out over himself. From his position, he aimed the bottle down, trying to get around and near his entrance. The chilly liquid however, poured over his balls, giving him a jolt as it continued to drip down towards his entrance. He hadn’t planned that out well at all, but with a slight frown decided to work with it regardless. His other option was to pour it directly onto his fingers and he didn’t feel like doing that.

 

Closing the lube bottle, Izaya set it aside before rubbing his fingers around the lube that had missed its target. Pressing a single finger inside himself, he slowly slipped it in completely, not moving it immediately and just trying to become used to having something inside of him again. The distance Izaya kept between himself and others combined with his healthy sex drive, led to a few nights a week laying on his bed masturbating in one way or another. Like most males, Izaya started by stroking his dick, feeling around, figuring out what felt good. But his natural curiosity eventually led to him playing with his ass, exploring his prostate and figuring out how to use it for pleasure. Now at twenty-five, Izaya had amassed a good number of toys from various adult websites, ones geared towards prostate stimulation.

He wasn’t particularly embarrassed by it, even after Namie found a couple while putting away his laundry. Although she taunted him for a few weeks about it, Izaya shrugged it off. He didn’t feel weird about exploring his own body.

 

Especially not now, partially laying down on Shizuo’s bed, naked and touching himself. It would be embarrassing if Shizuo walked in right now, but it might be even more embarrassing if he had to ask Shizuo for help. Drawing his one finger out almost completely, he added a second finger, carefully and gently stretching himself until three fingers fit comfortably inside him. Once Izaya was certain he's relaxed and stretched properly, he sat up, grabbing the glass plug before gently pressing it inside of himself.  
  
The tail swished as he got up onto his knees, brushing lightly against the back of his thighs which had never been ticklish until just now. Izaya knew he was running out of time, so he tried not to think about that and instead picked up the collar he had brought, examining it for a moment. It felt soft against his fingers. With his thumb sliding down the length of the black fabric, he rubbed over the cold metal ring where two identification tags hung. The ID tags said something random, but Izaya couldn’t remember exactly what. A pet name maybe, a made-up phone number for his ‘owner’. He had ordered it online from a bondage website and so he could only imagine what sort of name it had for him on it.  
  
Bringing the collar up, he pressed it to his neck, clipping it behind him before sitting on his legs to wait for Shizuo.  
  
However, Shizuo made him wait. Perched on the bed with his legs folded beneath him, Izaya waited quietly for Shizuo, slowly growing impatient as the minutes passed by. What was taking him so long? Frowning to himself, Izaya sighed before looking down to see his erection had gone flaccid in his wait, a small amount of disappointment filling him. Did Shizuo not want to do this after-all? Had he only agreed to get Izaya out of the room so he could make his escape? As the minutes ticked by, Izaya lost more and more of his previous confidence in this decision. Maybe Shizuo really was too vanilla for this, maybe he had jumped to conclusions, aimed to high, hoped for too much.

 

_‘It would’ve been fun.’_

 

Just as Izaya was ready to give up, the doorknob turned. Shizuo, his face still red with embarrassment, entered the room with his eyes drawn to the ground. Closing the door behind him, he slowly raiseed his gaze to Izaya.  
  
“Ah… sorry… I wanted to do some research…”  
  
_‘Shizu-chan… doing research?’_

 

“So…” Shizuo’s demeanor suddenly changed. A grin crossing his lips as he approaches Izaya.  
“First things first, no animals on the furniture. Second, you’re not allowed to speak. Third, if you want to stop then cross your fingers on both hands. If you only want me to slow down or go more gently then cross your fingers on one hand.”  
  
Nodding, Izaya could feel the excitement swelling in his veins. Shizuo hadn’t become creeped out and vanished, he had only been researching what he should do. Though, Izaya’s excitement proved to be a momentary distraction as that grin slowly dropped from Shizuo’s face. Reaching forward, he picked Izaya up, holding him arms length away while staring him down.  
  
“I said, no animals on the furniture didn’t I?”  
  
That strength… Izaya could feel his flaccid penis hardening at the display of Shizuo’s inhuman strength. It excited him that he could be so fully dominated by one person. Shizuo could pick him up and throw him like it was nothing, he could carry him like it was nothing, he could fuck him against a wall and not tire like a normal person. It was certainly perverted of him to be so aroused by something as mundane as strength, but Izaya was aroused by the sheer, _immense strength_ of this beast.  
  
Shizuo dropped Izaya to the floor rather than setting him down carefully, watching as Izaya caught himself with his hands and legs rather than landing on his ass where the glass plug still sat.  
  
“The first thing I want you to do is expose yourself for me. Roll over onto your back, open your legs and show me just where that plug is.”  
  
Too excited to really think about being embarrassed, Izaya fixed himself onto his back. It took a bit of working and shifting to not apply too much pressure to the plug before opening his legs. Bending down onto one knee, Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s knees, pushing them towards his shoulders.  
  
“Hold them there.”  
  
Holding his knees, a small amount of red brushes over Izaya’s face as Shizuo’s eyes draw directly to his entrance. Poking gently at the tail before feeling around the tight ring.  
“It’s really in there isn’t it? I wish I could’ve watched you do that.”  
  
Izaya doesn’t breathe a word, watching Shizuo despite his embarrassment before he turned his attention away from Izaya’s entrance. Rubbing his palm up over his balls and to the shaft of his dick, Shizuo watched his expression for a moment.  
  
“If you’re good then I’ll pay a lot of attention to you. But first you have to pay attention to me.”  
  
Pulling his hand from Izaya’s dick, Shizuo stood back up, pushing both his sweatpants and boxers down before taking a seat on the edge of his bed.  
“I want you to use your mouth better than you ever have before. If you do a really good job then I’ll reward you. But if you do badly then I’ll punish you. Understand?”  
  
Nodding again, Izaya pushed himself up, rolling over onto his knees before getting in front of Shizuo. Whatever research Shizuo had done was good, he was strong in his commands, he wasn’t hesitating, Izaya had never been more excited to suck his dick than right this moment.  
Getting in-between Shizuo’s legs, Izaya wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft, wasting no time in beginning to lick the tip while gently squeezing him.  
“That’s it, kitty… Use your tongue…”  
  
Giving Shizuo another slow and light lick, Izaya teased around the head. He wanted to build Shizuo up until he was more aroused than he knew what to do with. Izaya wanted him to enjoy this the same as he was.  
  
One of Shizuo’s hands worked into Izaya’s hair, gently resting there but applying no heavy pressure to his head at all. Encouraged by the gentle motion, Izaya licked the head with more intent before finally taking the whole of it into his mouth. Sucking just the tip while stroking the underside with his tongue. Once his cock felt hard enough in Izaya’s mouth, he slowly began to move his mouth up and down the length of it, taking his time to wind Shizuo up and backing off when he thinks he’s getting too excited. The soft flesh in his hand and mouth felt so warm, and Izaya swore he could feel the blood swarming the penis from beneath his fingers. Excited, Izaya’s own length hardens even more, begging for him or Shizuo to touch it, but Izaya knew better as Shizuo’s pet than to freely touch himself.  
  
“What a good.. Pet… it feels good… It’s better you use it like this than… running your mouth all the damn time.”  
  
Grinning into Shizuo’s length, Izaya goes down particularly deep on it before pulling back. He could taste the pre-cum dribbling off the tip, even more so when he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit to draw it out even more. He wanted Shizuo to feel really good, and in exchange, he wanted to feel really good too.  
  
Shizuo leaned back on one arm, his free hand still holding onto Izaya’s head as he watched his mouth work skillfully over his cock. Although they had met up for sex a handful of times, Izaya had only used his mouth two of those times. Being able to watch Izaya swallowing his cock was a real treat.  
  
“Shit…” Shizuo mumbled, his grip on Izaya’s head tightening. Holding his head down, Shizuo’s body tensed, his cock throbbing as he came into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya didn’t mind the taste of cum, and he didn’t mind Shizuo holding his head down. It was arousing for him to be forced to take it in, so he happily swallowed it down, licking at the sensitive head when it seems to stop. Shizuo’s hand on his head lightens, but doesn’t move. Izaya could hear him panting, but he kept sucking on his dick, licking up every small bit of cum that he can find even though the action causes Shizuo to shudder. Izaya was way more into this than he thought he’d be, but it seemed like Shizuo might be just as interested.  
  
“That’s enough, kitty.” Letting go of Izaya’s head, Shizuo pressed lightly on his shoulder to ease his mouth off. Placing his hand beneath Izaya’s chin, he lifts his head to get a good look at him.  
  
“Open your mouth for me.”  
  
Opening his mouth, Izaya showed off that he’d swallowed it all, excitement in his eyes as he waited to see what’s coming next.  
  
“Good boy… Get on your hands and knees on the floor… I’ll treat you too.”  
  
Shizuo moved his hand away from Izaya’s chin, reaching over for the thin toy Izaya had brought with him. Looking over it for a moment, he ran a finger across the smooth silicone, looking down at Izaya afterwards.  
  
“Do you want this? Do you think you did a good enough job?”  
Nodding, Izaya got down onto his hands and knees, watching Shizuo to see what he’ll do.  
  
“You’re a good kitty then?”  
  
Nodding again, he lowered onto his elbows so that his ass is more prominent than the rest of him.  
  
“Then shake your hips for me. Make your tail move before I take it out.”  
  
Inside Shizuo’s bedroom, they weren’t the same people they were on the streets. While they had the same names, faces, occupations, and differences, they found common ground in sex. Neither of them had partners, neither of them had love interests, together they could spend a few hours or a whole night feeling good before returning to their routines the next day. Izaya enjoyed that, the ‘no strings attached’ set-up. Neither of them would blackmail the other since it would expose them both, neither of them would discuss it with others, it was a total secret that not even Shinichi knew.

 

“Come on, kitty. Shake your hips for me. Let me see that you want it.”  
  
Balling his hands into fists, Izaya shook his hips which allowed the tail to swish across the back of his thighs. It still tickled.  
  
“You’re very well behaved… I guess I can let you have your treat then.”  
  
Shizuo stood, pulling his pants and boxers back up before getting down onto the floor with Izaya. Sitting on his knees behind him, Shizuo ran his hand along Izaya’s back, rubbing his thumb over a few scars which brought back memories of their high school years.  
Izaya’s abdomen, his legs and arms, they were riddled with scars from falling or being caught. Some of his joints sat a little off center, a few bumps in his arms or legs as signs of all the times they had been broken.  
  
It was amazing Izaya could still run around with all the injuries he had acquired over the years.  
  
Sliding his hand down Izaya’s spine, Shizuo’s fingers rounded over his ass, following it down until he finds the tail. Using two fingers, he tugged on it gently, watching Izaya carefully for his reactions before sliding it out fully.  
Setting the plug down on his bed, Shizuo rubbed two fingers against Izaya’s entrance, dipping them in without warning before pulling them out again. Izaya could feel himself shudder at the motion, his cock messy with pre-cum as his body anticipated the pleasure of the toy.  
  
“What a lewd kitty…” Shizuo mumbled, his fingers still pulling and pressing against his entrance.  
  
From his position, Izaya couldn’t really see Shizuo without straining, so his eyes watched the floor. It felt better to focus on his body, to focus on Shizuo fingers teasing him. Finally, Izaya felt the toy being pressed to his entrance before slowly sliding into him. It was a smooth silicone with a bent tip meant to rub on and vibrate his prostate almost directly. The end of the toy that Shizuo held had a large ring meant to keep it from becoming lost, it also made for a decent handle while playing alone.  
  
After sliding the toy all the way in, Shizuo twisted the bottom of it. The vibrations earn Shizuo a quiet moan, Izaya’s body tensing up a bit.  
  
“Does it feel that good?” He asked out of curiosity more than anything. Shizuo had never played with himself there, and had so far refused Izaya’s requests to top. Though… Watching Izaya he was curious…  
  
Keeping his lips pressed tightly together, Izaya focused on the nice feeling of the toy, he could cum if he really wanted to. Arching his back down a bit, Izaya moaned again as Shizuo began moving the toy. The bent tip rubbed over his prostate gently as Shizuo pulled the toy almost completely out, pressing it back into him after a second. It felt so good now that Izaya couldn’t help the heavy breathing or the strained sounds, the thin toy was becoming unsatisfying, he didn’t want to cum until Shizuo was inside him, he was trying to hold out but he didn’t know if he could for much longer.  
  
“Do you want to cum, kitty?” Shizuo asked, sliding the toy a bit slower now as he waited for a response.  
Shaking his head, Izaya resisted every urge to touch himself. However good it felt having the toy inside him, it felt even better to also touch his dick at the same time.  
  
“You don’t? What do you want then?”  
  
Suppressing a low groan, Izaya raised one of his arms, pointing to Shizuo, wanting him to fuck him quickly so he could cum.  
  
“You want me?” No longer moving the toy, Shizuo moved to rub his hand over Izaya’s ass, his dick already pressing hard against his thin pants. As soon as Izaya nodded with a bit more desperation, Shizuo slid the toy out of him, turning it off before tossing it onto the bed. Izaya spread his legs out farther as Shizuo got up onto his knees. The anticipation had built up so deeply in Izaya that he almost couldn’t wait, he wanted Shizuo to fuck him hard, he wanted to make a mess on his rug and get them both panting with exhaustion.  
  
Jerking when Shizuo abruptly smacked his ass, Izaya’s breath hitched before he felt Shizuo getting up behind him, his dick being pressed against his entrance.  
“What a messy kitty… There’s lube leaking out of you… and your dick is making a mess on my carpet… I should make you lick it up.”  
  
A shudder ran down Izaya’s spine as Shizuo began pushing into him. Shizuo was larger than the plug and far larger than the toy. The size of his dick had Izaya’s back arching once more, his upper half lowering closer to the ground as his ass hungrily accepted Shizuo’s cock. From behind him, Izaya could hear Shizuo groan, his fingers digging into Izaya’s hips as he fully sheathed himself. A small curse left Shizuo’s lips as he gave Izaya a few seconds to adjust to him, it was obvious both of them were impatient at this point.  
  
“I want to hear you moan…. Be loud for me…”  
  
Drawing his hips back, Shizuo slowly began to move, taking his time until Izaya felt more relaxed around his cock. Once he’s sure Izaya’s relaxed enough and adjusted, he thrusted harder, causing Izaya to moan quietly into his balled up hands.  
  
“Louder.” Shizuo ordered, his fingers still tightly gripping Izaya’s hips as he thrusts.  
  
It felt so good that Izaya didn’t have to fake or force the moans. Increasing his volume, he moaned louder with each thrust, his eyebrows knitted in pleasure.  
“Fuck… your ass feels good… Almost as good as… your mouth…”  
  
Pressing his mouth down against his hands again, Izaya tuned out the sound of Shizuo’s hips slapping against his ass, focusing on the feeling of his ass being pounded by this inhuman creature.  
  
When Izaya finally can’t take it anymore, his body shuddered as a moan loudly escaped his lips. His cock had received almost no attention, and yet it throbbed as he came onto the carpet beneath them.  
“What a.. Nn… bad kitty… You made a… mess…”

It still felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. Izaya didn’t know what to do, if he could talk he might've begged for more. But Izaya had decided to really play up his role, he'd do just as good if not better at playing Shizuo's pet.  
Just as Izaya made this affirmation in his head, Shizuo's hand reached around him, gripping his length tightly but not moving.  
“You didn’t ask to do that… but I’ll let it go for now…”  
  
Speeding up his thrusts, Shizuo fucked Izaya harder, still tightly gripping his cock in one hand while holding Izaya’s hip with the other.  
Shizuo had far better stamina than Izaya at this point. Having already finished once already, He successfully held out for a good few minutes after Izaya had cum before finally shoving himself deep inside Izaya. Letting go of Izaya’s cock, Shizuo wrapped one arm around him, his chest pressed almost to his back as he cum inside him with a strained moan.  
  
Both panting and tired now, Shizuo slowly pulled out but keeps his arm wrapped around Izaya’s midsection.  
  
“Fuck… that was better than… spending Christmas alone…”  
  
“I actually agree with you..” Izaya mumbled as he regains his breath. He wouldn’t mind being fucked again but he definitely wanted to rest first. Did Shizuo have it in him? He'd have to ask once the timing felt right.  
  
“Are we going to go again or are we cleaning up?” Shizuo asked first, finally letting go of Izaya before sitting back.  
  
“We can go again but I need to rest. Oh.. by the way… What was the thing you wanted to try?”  
  
“Eh? What thing?” Shizuo questions without looking at Izaya as he fixes his pants again. It seemed ridiculous to Izaya that Shizuo was still fully dressed, but perhaps that's something he came across during his 'research'.  
  
“Before I came over, you texted me that you wanted to try something. What was it?”  
  
Pausing, Shizuo’s face instantly turned red again, his eyes quickly shifting away from Izaya and back down to his pants.  
  
“Oh… that was nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Sitting up to look at Shizuo, Izaya watched him pretend to fix his clothes for far longer than it should take anybody to adjust their sweatpants.  
  
“What? Don’t worry about it ok? Go get cleaned up so we can go again. You smell bad.”  
  
“Whatever…”  
  
Getting up, Izaya headed off to the bathroom to clean up while Shizuo tried to decide what to do about the stain on his rug. There was no way he could tell Izaya that he wanted to try just being with him. It didn’t feel like the right moment to say it now anyway. Somehow, Izaya always made it very difficult to get close to him, maybe these late night rendezvous were his best bet and keeping the stupid flea close to him for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be posted on Christmas Eve but my keyboard decided to shit out so... New Years day is good too I guess... Anyway, aside from that tiny one-shot in Depraved this is my first Shizaya smut fic. Let me know what you think, comment, kudo, the good stuff. Or, you can just send me a message on Tumblr: AwakusuKaii.Tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Last but not least: I can't figure out how to fucking format. It shits out on my computer, so it's all nicely formatted on my GDocs but here... I hope it's readable...


End file.
